valparaiso_high_school_smash_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Simeon "X-Files main character" Food typically associated with Asia
Bio "Wait, you can't fire me! International Police exist!" - Simeon F. Rice, February 27th, 2018. Simeon "Fox" Rice is a 16 year old sophomore who joined the club in winter of 2018. Currently, he is hard to find due to other obligations. His middle name is actually a funny story. Yes, it is really Fox. It comes from the character Fox Mulder, portrayed by David Duchovny in the popular television program The X-Files. Physical Description That's me right there. ------------------------------------> 100% my real actual face. To see him in a crowd, just look for a really tall thin person with a stupid haircut, unshaven face, bent nose, and glasses. It is possibly him hiding in plain sight. Mains This is gonna be a long list, so here we go. Main mains: Ganondorf and Lucina Sidemains: Simon, Ike, Bowser, Snake, Marth, Chrom, Link, Young Link, Inkling, and Bowser Jr. Characters he wishes he could play but can't get the hang of: Toon Link, Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Zelda, Richter, Little Mac, Pokemon Trainer, Palutena, King K. Rool, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Ken, Ridley, and King DeDeDe. Love for Games Simeon's love for games started at a young age. His first ever video game was Mario Kart Wii for, what else, the Wii. He soon gained a "main" if you will for that game. Bowser and the Flame Flyer. Eventually, a friend of his brought a game over known as Super Smash Brothers Brawl. He highly enjoyed it, and even bought his own copy after borrowing it. However, that copy got destroyed in a flood that destroyed Simeon's basement. Thankfully, not much else was damaged in the flood, and a new Smash Brother game was coming out anyway. While he isn't the greatest at Smash, he does enjoy it. He is generally much better at RPGs, specifically the Mario and Luigi series. Personality He generally tries to be a nice person. He also isn't afraid to crack a horrible joke. Usually, no one laughs. Like Vision, he is unbearably naive. A jack of all trades type, he is good at a lot of things, but not truly amazing at really anything, except maybe his ability to proudly fail, going down in a fall of fire. Seriously. Generally introverted, he seems to transform into an extrovert when put onto a stage. He knows for a fact he isn't cool and owns up to it. He is also extremely awkward under most circumstances, even receiving a plate for his awkwardness. Knowing Things Has been called the smartest person in the room by many classmates. These classmates clearly have never seen him play an FPS. That is because he doesn't because he sucks at aiming. (Seriously I have zero arrows in Breath of the Wild, help.) He studies quite a lot, usually spending a lot of his "free time" doing that. On the weekends is when he usually takes breaks to plays some video games or go out with friends if he has money. (That isn't as frequent, as he is unemployed and doesn't become truly free to get a job until the summer. Even then, he plans on taking Speech in summer school, and has Cross Country practices to attend.) Trivia * He has been doing shows since 2014, with his first role being the Goblin King in The Princess and the Goblin * His most recent role is that of Captain Bill Slank in Peter and the Starcatcher * He has read (almost) the entirety of all the Sherlock Holmes stories produced by Arthur Conan Doyle * He owns a real sword ** It is the Master Sword ** No, you can't touch it. Get your own. ** It cost $175, but became $150 if bought with a $65 Hylian Shield, reduced to $50 *** This was bought at Medieval Times in Chicago * His favorite game is The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, followed closely by The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * He started playing piano when he was six * He thinks the Russian Government might be after him ** Last part not true. Motherland would do no such thing to Simon Rick. Go about business. Category:People